Simpson and Delilah
Simpson and Delilah is one of the LGBT-themed episodes of The Simpsons. Homer uses the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant medical insurance plan to buy 'Dimoxinil', a miracle hair growth formula. Homer grows hair, and is given a promotion at work which allows him to hire a secretary named Karl. The episode was directed by Rich Moore and written by Jon Vitti, and guest starred Harvey Fierstein as Karl. Plot Homer sees an advertisement for Dimoxinil, a new "miracle breakthrough" for baldness and visits a store that sells the product, but cannot afford the $1000 cost. Lenny suggests Homer pay for it through the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant medical insurance plan. The druggist says the product is not covered by any medical insurance, but secretly arranges an under-the-table trade. After using the drug, Homer wakes up the next day to a full head of hair and runs through the town blissfully. Mr. Burns surveys the security monitors to find a new person to promote to an executive position. He sees Homer with hair and, mistaking him for a young go-getter, chooses him for the job. Homer has trouble finding a good secretary due to all the applications being seductive young women until a man named Karl earnestly persuades Homer, who picks Karl. At an executive board meeting, an impressed Burns singles out Homer to give a suggestion to increase worker productivity. Homer meekly suggests they provide more tartar sauce in the lunch room. Following this, workplace safety improves and accidents decrease. Smithers remarks that all the past accidents were either caused by Homer or believed to be traced to him. However, Burns tells him off. Homer forgets his wedding anniversary, but Karl covers by hiring a singing telegram service to serenade Marge with "You Are So Beautiful". As Homer receives the key to the executive washroom, Smithers feels jealous and later finds the damaging information he seeks in Homer's insurance fraud case. Karl takes the blame and writes the $1000 check to repay the company, forcing Smithers to fire him instead of Homer, who is deeply saddened after all Karl had done for him. Homer is invited to give a speech at the next meeting and is nervous without Karl, but reasons that as long as he has hair, everything will be fine. At Home, Homer catches Bart using some of the Dimoxinil in a misguided attempt to grow a beard, causing him to drop the bottle and spilling its contents. By the next day, Homer has lost all his hair. Before the meeting, Karl appears with a pre-written speech for him and reassures Homer he will do fine. He presents a brilliant speech on the Japanese art of self-management, but the audience refuses to take him seriously because he has no hair and leaves, leaving Homer disappointed. Burns threatens to fire Homer, but reveals he is also a sufferer of male pattern baldness and demotes him back to his old position. At home that night, Homer tells Marge he is afraid his kids will be disappointed and Marge will no longer love him as much. However, Marge reminds him that his safety inspector job has always brought food to the table and the kids will get over not being spoiled. They then sing "You Are So Beautiful" together. Category:The Simpsons episodes